Picture Perfect
by ms. tomato
Summary: As a new student in Ouran, she is born in a rich family and is quite talented in the field of arts, especially photography. Now, she is wanted by both the Ootori group and the Hitachiin Fashion Industry. Where would she go to? KaoruOcKyouya
1. And She Was Me

This is my first fanfic. Ouran High School Host Club. :) I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is not mine. I wouldn't be doing this if I did…

* * *

Kyouya walked the corridors of Ouran High school, on his way to the director's office. He was called to give a new student a tour of the campus.

He has finally reached his destination and he softly knocked on the door, waiting for the acknowledgement of his presence. "Come in" a voice replied. Kyouya swiftly turned the doorknob, and found himself in front of the director and a girl.

"Kyouya, this is Mikami Nana, and I would like you to accompany this girl as you show her around Ouran." the director said, referring to the girl before of him, who was clad in a grey and black school uniform, and bowed respectfully to her escort.

"Gladly," Kyouya said with a smile on his lips, as he opened the door and gestured the girl to leave the room first.

He had to be nice to this Mikami girl, or become close with her, if possible, to become close to her parents. Needless to say, Kyouya already had some information on this girl. She was the sole heiress of both the Mikami Corporation and Princess Alice. The Ootori Group would have a great profit if they have the Mikami Corp. by their side.

Kyouya walked around the whole campus with this girl following him around, not saying a word, but kept on taking pictures. He began to feel slightly irritated, being the one who kept on talking, so he started a conversation. "Mikami-san. I see that you're wearing a different uniform. What happened to the one that was sent to you?"

Nana stopped her little photo shoot and looked up at Kyouya. (She is quite short, you see…) "Etou… You see, well, I wasn't able to receive a uniform in the first place, so I might as well wear my former uniform than civilian clothing. And I don't think I would enjoy wearing that yellow dress I see the girls wearing…"

Half of the day passed and Kyouya found himself behind his laptop in a certain third music room, the headquarters of the infamous Host Club.

"Come on! You'll love it here. I **know** you will!"

"Iie- It's okay. You don't need to-"

"Nah… We're here to see to it that every girl gets her share of the entertainment here at

Ouran"

"No, really-"

You could already hear Renge, the club 'manager', and regular customers literally **dragging** a certain girl in.

The door to the music room suddenly burst open.

"Welcome…" you could hear the host club say in chorus, as Renge and a battalion of fangirls, swooned on the bishounen sexiness…

"Okay… I'll be leaving now." Nana whispered to herself as she tip-toed out of the music room. Or at least tried to.

"Wait a minute, Nana-chan! Let's not be rude, shall we?" Renge grabbed on to the collar of Nana's shirt. "Wah! It's Honey-sempai! Kawaii!"

Poor Nana was dragged to a little cake-furnished coffee table with a blonde third year with a plushie in his arm. _Since when did kids go to high school?_ Nana thought to herself, but she shrugged the thought off. She wanted to eat some of the cake the sempai offered, but was, sadly, dragged to another couch.

The twins were busy entertaining the new customer, but by the expression of her face, she wasn't. In fact, she was rather annoyed. _I'd prefer yaoi over yuri. But I'd have to refuse them both if it's in real life. _She randomly looked around, and had spotted her escort earlier that day. _Kyouya._ They had made eye contact, but it didn't last more than 2 seconds. And she found herself in the "Which is Hikaru" game the twins liked so much. She looked at both of the square on the face and pointed to the one on the right. "Hikaru."

"Eh? How did you know?" With that said, a large number of girls crowded over the couch Nana was sitting on.

"Etou. Hikaru-kun's voice is a little lower than Kaoru-kun's voice." She said. _In fact, there's a huge difference in their voices. I can't believe no one could tell them apart._

"Demo, we spoke at the same time, how could you tell?" This time, it was Kaoru who asked.

"Hikaru-kun is on my right and Kaoru-kun is on my left. Even if you spoke at the same time, I could definitely hear the pitch of your voices." The fans applauded. "And I will now take my leave." She stood up from the couch and gave Kyouya a small smile before she left.

Her limo had arrived as soon as she called on her cell phone.

And that girl was_ me_…

* * *

That's the end of the first chapter, I guess... I'd really appreciate it if you guys review and give some criticism... so I'll know if I can't write... :D Thankies!

-edited. yay-


	2. Modelling, Fashion, and Photography

This is the edited version of Chapter 2, un. I got most of the paragraphing right, I think. " Anyway... read on...

Standard Disclaimers Apply...

Thanks to my reviewers:

twistedwinds

crescent moon at midnight

contour

schizo-chan

* * *

The next day was my first day of actually having classes in Ouran High. I seem to be in the same class with the Hitachiin twins and Fujioka-san from the host club. I was randomly jotting down words in my notebook, like need-to-do's, random thoughts, and drawing doodles. It was a boring day, especially this class. What class is this anyway?

"Mikami-san, would you kindly answer question number 5?" the teacher asked.

"Etou, Hokkaido?"

"Excuse me, Nana, but this IS Algebra, not Social. Would it kill you to pay more attention?"

I gave a nervous smile as I slapped my forehead. The class soon roared with laughter. It'smy first day and I've made a bad impression on Sensei…

That afternoon, I met a few students who would model for me. I was quite fond of photography, I guess. I was taking pictures outside the school with my ol' trusty SLR camera, and my 'models' did a great job for the mini-'photo shoot'. Had I known, someone was looking at me from the third year music room…

The next day passed quickly, and I found myself bumping on to a certain sempai. "Ootori-san."

"Oh, Nana-san. I see that you're wearing the school uniform." He said, referring to the disgusting yellow dress I was wearing, "And you've changed your hair style too." Wavy curls landed on my shoulders as I kept the fringe of my reddish-brown hair straight. I just smiled. I have zero intention of telling him that I'm the new model of Princess Alice.

"You've taken up modeling instead of photography, ne?" Damn. Can he read minds?

"Just this once. The models were unavailable for Princess Alice's photo shoot." I replied. Kyouya smirked as he passed me by. For a sempai, he's REALLY annoying.

"Oka-san! I'm home." I called out as soon as I reached home. It was still the white-walled glass-furnitured house I newly moved into.

"Ah, Nana-chan, I have someone who wants to see you." A voice replied. She was Mikami Ai, my mother. The maids took my bag to my room and I took her time changing into my slippers. What did mother plan for me again this time? I lazily walked to the living room, where mother probably was.

There were four people in the living room: Mom, another woman, and two boys. Wait…"Kaoru-kun, Hikaru-kun?" What the…

"Nana," they both said in unison, with surprise written on their faces.

"I see you've met my daughter." Ai said in a happy tone.

"So…" The woman, who seemed to the twins' mother, stated, "Is this the 'Alice' I have always heard of?"

"Alice?" The twins asked. "Last time I checked, she was 'Nana'" Hikaru whispered to his look-alike. "Yeah."

Unfortunately, I heard it. "If you didn't know, I'm known as the 'Alice' of Princess Alice." I said. "And Hitachiin-san," referring to the woman, "What would you want to talk about?"

"Heto, I'm launching a kimono project this month, and I was thinking that if Princess Alice would join us, there would be a better outcome of the designs."

"I see." I don't really care about that. Oka-san would definitely force me to go. "I would love to take part in the kimono project. When could I meet the designers?" I asked. I have a hectic schedule, you know. "This is my designer, Kaoru." She gestured towards the younger of her two sons.

"Oh. Kaoru-kun." I didn't know what to say, so I asked, "Would you like to start making the designs?" He just nodded, and he followed me up the stairs to my room, with a sketch pad in his hands.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Ai-san. We will now take our leave. Come now, Hikaru." The twins' mother decided to leave, with her job finally done. Ai just smiled as she led the guests to the door.

_Kaoru. Someone has come into our world.  
_

* * *

Okay… R+R :D 


	3. Copic Markers

Finally updated! Thanks to: contour, schizo-chan, Twilight Kumorichu, Ize101, Emzie MurderTramp-39791361-, LittleAngel22493 for all your reviews! I really love you guys! Mwah!

insert disclaimer here

* * *

I was already in my room with Kaoru.

He looked around the bright orange walls as it contrasted with the white carpeted floor. We sat on my queen sized bed, which was near my work desk, which supported a computer, laptop, printer, and several art materials. (Which were all expensive and of very high quality…) But he obviously didn't find anything interesting with my otaku things. Oh, ya. I forgot to mention that I was a "hardcore" otaku. I have anything from anime to game from posters, to manga, CDs, figurines, and even cosplay material!

"Etou… Kaoru-kun… Mind if I -" I gestured towards his sketch pad.

And it seemed that he snapped back to reality.

"Here." He handed me the book. I also game him my sketch book to browse. It took me sometime to look at the intricate design on his fashions. They were beautiful beyond description. I could also see that he was enjoying my work, and some doodles in my book. I randomly flipped on pages… Until I saw something that was completely… shocking.

"Nana-san, are you ok?" I guess Kaoru the change of my facial expression. I couldn't help but give out a small chuckle.

"Female anatomy?" I was still smiling and giving out a few random laughs. I can't believe that Kaoru does **this **during his free time.

I could see that a blush rose to his cheeks, but we just laughed the whole thing off.

A few hours have passed and the sky was already turning violet. We have already created a collection for the kimono project, but Kaoru's mother still has to approve of our designs. It was mostly composed of modernized kimonos. Kaoru and I were having a "creative" discussion about the colors we were going to use, and suddenly, my cell phone rang.

"Aiya! Please excuse me…" I said as I took my phone and hurried to the balcony connected to my room.

"Moshi-mosh –"

"Na-na!"

"Mei-mei?"

And I found myself speaking in a different language. Mei-mei was my friend during middle school back in Taiwan, before I transferred to Ouran.

I was born in Taiwan because my mother was Taiwanese, even though my father was Japanese. When I turned thirteen, my mother left Taiwan to join my father, who was working in Japan, and brought her fashion line with her. Princess. It only became Princess **Alice** in Japan.

"Mei-mei, I have to go now. I have a visitor."

"Is it your boyfriend?" **Boyfriend** was definitely a wrong term.

I instantly felt that my face went red.

"Uhh… No. I don't have one. He's more like business partner. Yeah."

"Since it's a 'he', send me his picture, okay? Bye!"

FINALLY… I shut my flip-phone and hurried over to where I left Kaoru, and he wasn't there. Instead, he went to nosing around my desk, where he was reading some kind of magazine. Wait… The only magazine I have there is the latest Princess Alice catalog that mom left on my desk this morning… And I was the one who modeled for it, and since I didn't know that **I** was the model, the designs I created were of corset blouses and mini-skirts…making me look like some kind of a prostitute… (Which I am sooo not…)

" Etou.. Kaoru-kun…?" He turned to look at me. I saw that his face was quite pink, but I told myself that is was just my imagination.

"I would really appreciate it if you put that down…" I said kindly.

He did what I told him to and we continued our discussion. By the time we already agreed with the color, a limo audibly parked in front of the gates of the Mikami mansion.

"That must be my ride." My "business partner" said as he gathered his belongings. "Oka-san would be happy about the designs we've come up with." We exchanged smiles. Not too long, a maid came to my room to lead Kaoru out.

"Now, where is the Princess Alice magazine? I haven't seen it yet." I said to no one in particular. I searched my desk, bed, and every nook and cranny of my room. It's not like I _wanted_ to see myself in skimpy clothes, but of course, you want to see how you look, right?

I jumped on my bed, closed my eyes, trying to remember where I last saw that thing. Kaoru-kun looked at it, didn't he? And we argued about my copic markers. And then the limo came. And then…

_Kaoru took it home._

But that wasn't my problem…

_What if the Host club saw it?_

I'd have a bad reputation… won't I? But it's most embarrassing if it was seen by…

_Kyouya…_

* * *

Nya. Finally done. I won't say that this is the best chapter though… Oh well… R+R

3 you guys...

.edited.


	4. Sister?

Wheee... Finally edited this thing. Yay. Thanks a million to schizo-chan who corrected my horrible paragraphing...

-disclaimer here-

Oh yeah, thanks to the reviews of:

contour, Twilight Kumorichu, e.drennan

* * *

Once again, another day at Ouran. Classes were already over, so I decided to pay the host club a visit.

By the time I reached the third music room, there were quite a lot of people in it already, and I decided that I would go to see Kaoru, he has the thing that I wanted. Actually, that's the reason why I'm here in the first place. I wasn't very familiar with the area, so I just looked around and walked in random directions. Until…

"Nana-san." Someone called my name.

"Ah, Ootori-san. Ara…may I help you?"

"Hmm…" He was still poking his clipboard using his pen. "Would you mind if we asked you to be the host club's –"

What, dog? No way…

"Photographer."

"Pardon? You want **me** to be your **photographer**?"

I must be pretty good then…

Kyouya just nodded, followed by that trademark 'businessman' smile of his. I'd say, that smile would make you agree to **anything** he says.

"Why is that so?" I was just curious why they needed me and all… "Well, I believe that we would need a _professional_ if we are going to release a photo book with the host club's pictures in it, which would raise our profits for about 40." He replied.

"But what's in it for me?" I wasn't going to waste my time and work for no pay, not even flattering words… "It's your hobby, isn't it?" He went to his little secluded desk and opened his laptop which had displayed photo icons on its screen. He had done some research on me and where I put my photos on the net. Sure, I love taking pictures, but I have no profit! What's the point? I can take pictures of myself all day if that's the case…

"Say, give me 50 of whatever income you'll get from this photo book thing and we'll call it a deal." I can negotiate as much as he can. He just nodded and typed a few keys on his laptop.

"After class, tomorrow, meet us here in the music room, and don't forget your camera."

Yosh! I have a new source of income.

By the time that the number of people in the room had dissolved, I went behind Kaoru and poked him. "Ei. Kaoru-kun."

"Nana-san!" He sounded like he was full of energy. He reached in his bag and took out a sheet of paper.

"Hey, that's our design! "Wah! It's orange!" That was the color I wanted that specific kimono to be, as he wanted it green. "Thank you, Kaoru-kun!" I couldn't keep all that happiness inside of me, and hugged him.

Hikaru was already glaring me to death, I just didn't know it. I was just so… happy… about the kimono and the way I wanted it to be. Kyouya was also staring at my childish act. "Nana-san… You can… let go now…" Kaoru said between breaths. I immediately let go at this. I guess I kinda squished him, a little bit. I blushed with embarrassment.

Once I have regained my composure, Kaoru handed me something wrapped with brown packaging paper. I knew what this was. It was that magazine I despised so much. I reached out to take it, but when my hands were about to touch it, it wasn't there.

"I wonder what this is…" The elder twin seemed to have snatched the rectangular package from his brother, and was now shaking it back and forth, guessing what was inside. "I know, why don't we open it?" He already had that devilish smile on his lips. This wasn't good.

"Hikaru! Give it back!" Kaoru tried to get the wrapped magazine from his brother, but had no luck doing it. By the time Hikaru already ripped out one side of the cover, my body took over my mind, and I rushed towards Hikaru, and my palm collided with his face, and the package slipped from his hands to the floor.

By this time, I was prevented from further movement by Honey and Mori-sempai. Tamaki and Kaoru seemed dumbfounded by the current situation. Kyouya calmly walked over to pick up what fell on the floor. Of course, I saw this. I removed myself from my sempai's grip and snatched the package from Kyouya's hands before he even had the chance to see what it really was. I glared at him as he looked at me square in the face. My footsteps were heard as they faded away, followed by a loud banging of the music room's door.

When I got home, I didn't remember eating dinner. I just remembered being upset, stressed, and exhausted. I just jumped on my bed and relaxed. Then, I remembered the package Kaoru wanted to give me today. I reached to get it from my desk and flipped the glossy pages. The pictures weren't as bad as I thought they were, or so it seems. Turns out, they were actually a lot more decent than what I imagined. Most of the heavy makeup turned lighter due to the lights. A piece of paper suddenly fell out of the magazine pages. I picked it up and read the words written on it.

Nana-san,

I'm sorry that I accidentally took this home.

But don't worry, Hikaru didn't see it.

I was just wondering why you didn't want me to see it.

It was great.

-Kaoru

And right below that, he had his cell phone number written down. I found this really cute, along with the rest of his unique antics.

"Mikami Nana." Hikaru whispered to himself, then turned to the sleeping Kaoru beside him. "What have you done to my brother?"

The next day, I woke up in my bed, finding the paper still in my hand, I registered his number into my phone and got ready for school.

Gah. Maths. Whoever invented algebra and required it to be in the high school curriculum would be one twisted guy.

"Psssst!" Someone whispered. I looked to my left and to my right, but no one was calling for my attention. I just shrugged it off. "Hey, Nana-chan!" This time it was more audible, it was one of the twins. I turned to the angle where Kaoru was seated and he was mouthing something to me that I couldn't get.

"Mikami!" The teacher called my name. Uh-oh… I stood up. "What do you call a number that does not change in value?"

"Ah… Variable?" Please Lord, let me be right this time…

"Wrong, constant. Be seated" Then he scribbled something in his class record. Man. This is so not my day.

What's this on my desk? There seemed to be a piece of paper.

Sorry to get you in trouble there.

I just wanted to tell you that I'm looking forward to the photo shoot later.

Its just that I don't see your camera with you…

Kaoru was right I don't have my camera… Damn. Oh well… Come what may. I can always get my driver to get it for me later.

Classes were finally over. Sigh. I made my way to the music room to pay the host club a visit. Now that I already have my camera, I'm totally ready for whatever they'd want me to do…

I opened the heavy doors of the third music room, not expecting flowers or sweet sounding voices, for the Host Club is closed today.

There were clicking sounds and flashing lights. Wait… Wasn't that supposed to be my job?

Somebody had finally taken notice of my existence in the room. "Oh, hi Na-chan!" It was Honey.

"Etou, Ootori-san…" I was expecting somekind of explanation.

"Since you stormed off like that yesterday," He walked to where I was, "I wasn't expecting you t o be here today, so the Host Club asked somebody else to fill-in for you."

"Oi! Chibi."

No. Way.

"Rika...Nee-san"

* * *

Chibi- small, tiny, short. Rika used this as a nickname for her sister.

-nee-san- Older sister

Tee hee. I know… very very very later update. This chapter's very short, too. I'll make the next one longer... Gah. I'd apologize to my readers… You see… I've got lotsa lotsa homework. :D Yeah... This is already edited, and I would go back to edit the older chapters before I produce a new one.

So… R&R?

Ja…


	5. Over Shaved Ice

Yay, I'm back! –finally- Its my holiday break so I get some spare time to do things like… THIS! Hahaha…

Thanks to my reviewers:

contour, Twilight Kumorichu, imajesusfreak, and chaotic captivation.

Love you guys!

(standard disclaimer applies)

* * *

"姐姐!! 你在這裡幹什麼?!" (Sister!! What the hell are you doing here?!) I was obviously shocked at her appearance right there in front of my face that I didn't notice that I was screaming at the top of my lungs… and in a foreign dialect. 

"妹. (Mei,Younger sister) Someone hired me. So, duh, I show up and do my job." She replied coolly, "But then—I had totally know idea you actually attended this school and—"

"來日本幹麻啦?!" (What are you doing here in Japan?!? I mean, why is she in Japan** now**?! She should be in Singapore, being the celebrity that she is.

"阿母要我來的阿" (Mom told me to come here)

"幹麻啊?!" (To do what?!)

"來幫—" (To help--)

Unfortunately, she was cut off.

"Oi.Hold it." A cold voice echoed in the newly found silence. Kyouya didn't seem to enjoy listening to a conversation between a girl with a built-in megaphone and a woman who was completely carefree about the situation, and in a language he didn't understand a single bit. "What's all this about?"

"None of your business." I replied, burning a glare right through his pretty expensive-looking glasses.

Tamaki sighed. "Na… Can't we just talk this off _smoothly_ over a cup of—"

"CAKE!" Honey finished for him.

"Okay, over some cake." Prince Charming had his chivalrous smile once again.

"YAY!"

Time passed by fast, as we filled in the club with all the things we were rambling about earlier. It would've been dismissed earlier, if they all just nodded everything off and not ask for further details.

"So Na-chan and Ri-chan are related?" The mini blonde asked.

Nod.

"And Rina-san is here… to help with your oto-san's business?" The twins made sure.

Nod.

"And Rina-san will the the heir to the Mikami Corp?" Kyouya asked what had concerned him.

Nod.

Sooner or later, all the questions died down, and so did my shock and anger… But it didn't mean that I'm not mad Miss Perfect over there… Who said she could take my 'job'?!

It got late and one by one, the club members left. Wait, why's Kyouya-sempai still here… Huh?

I already turned the knob of the Third Music Room's doors, and was already halfway out. I couldn't resist noticing that Nee-san was still inside, far, far away from me, with sempai, discussing something, quite inaudible.

Was I jealous? Nahh… I don't think so. I've never had feelings for him from the very beginning. Maybe he's just sucking up to her to get some discount from Papa's company. Yeah maybe that's it!

_Or maybe not…Who knows…_

By the time we reached home via the limo, Mama and Papa were already home.

"We're home!" My sister and I shouted in unison.

"Welcome back!" A friendly voice echoed from the kitchen. It was probably Kaa-san.

Dinner happened shortly. Rina-nee over there was bragging to everyone in the house, including the maids, of all the glory she achieved in Singapore, including her horrendous number of fans and how much her artwork sold. It was such a pity though, I felt like my ears would bleed continuously, listening to all her talking. Scratch that. It was way,_way_ too disturbing for just talking.

"I done." I said, rising from my chair. "May I please be excused." I made a bow and headed straight to my room, sure that no one would follow my footsteps. I could still hear her make all that _noise_… or whatever you call it.

In the complete silence of my room, I quietly did my homework and some random doodles. I'm not so good at drawing. In fact, I don't draw at all. And if ever I do, Rika-nee would still be better leaving me nothing. Come to think of it, it was because of my photo-genius that got Nee-san into the field of photography. Even though it's just her hobby and she's not so good at it, people like the Host Club hire her in my place. What a pity. Is this jealousy? No, its just hatred that is caused from the itsy-bitsy feeling I feel when some other people shine attention and bombard her with heart-filling comments. Yeah, that must be it.

A knock was heard on the door, breaking my train of thoughts of God-knows-what…

"Come in."

"Oi, Mei." She came closer to me.

"What?" I was still rather annoyed of her.

"I'm –uh— kinda sorry if my presence here troubles you and all…" _Kinda_ sorry? What's that supposed to mean?!

"Un…"

"Uhh… Maybe I can make it up to you somehow…?" She had hope in her voice. She always wanted to the nicest person in the world. Sigh.

"Maybe…" I'm not the most enthusiastic person in the world, at the moment.

"Say, we can go to the huge desserts café two blocks from here." She smiled.

"Okay." Agreeing would make her happier, and just maybe, it would make me happier as well. "How about this Saturday, ne?"

"Uhh…"

She's stammering!

Maybe she has a meeting with some underground organization!

"Ehh…"

Or she needs to pay off bills… somewhere!

"Anou…"

Or Kaa-san has her grounded for all the weekends of her life in Japan because of her super disturbing bragging!

"Ootori-san asked me out." She blushed.

_**WHAT?!!?!**_

That is totally not happening…

* * *

Okay… some kind of cliffie there. :D Sorry bout that. Hahaha… Please R+R! Love you! 


	6. A Banana for My Thoughts

Dear Readers,

I'm very very sorry for the delay of this chapter. L I hope it's good enough to make up for all the long while that I have not been updating. 3

Also, I beg all of you to _please_ ignore my past typos and tell me if there are any new ones in this chapter. Sankyuu~3.

Also, please continue subscribing to and supporting this story, Picture Perfect.

* * *

It was the weekend again.

_Finally._

I pushed off the covers of my bed and stared into space with my half-closed eyes. Its annoying how I just wake up at seven in the morning regardless of my schedule.

_Damn body clock._

I believe that my image now is what people would call a complete mess. The artificial curls of my hair in all the wrong places, gray bags forming right below my eyelids, dry, crusting lips, and eyes that just wouldn't open.

I looked wasted. But I didn't drink! I would never. It would be bad news to my liver… Hey, sorry for being so health conscious over here. I wouldn't want to die young. … Although at my current predicament, I wouldn't really mind…

The reason why I looked so messed up this morning is because of thinking too much. _Why the hell would Ootori ask my sister out??_

It intrigued me to no end. I thought about it, and there might not be any other way but _Kyouya likes my sister_.

And that is just impossible.

Well, not really.

She had enough talent to be a subject of Kyouya's interest. A popular artist overseas, whose website's pageviews could rival the Host Club's. She's also very pretty. Well, to my eyes she is. Not only that. She is also the new heir to my dad's company.

Bingo.

That must be it! He might only want to know her better so the Ootori group would have dibs on… _stuff_ … where the Mikami Corp. can help!

I also wouldn't mind her being heir to that company. It does not interest me even a single bit! My mom's fashion line is something my "inner music" jives with more.

I still sat on my bed, collecting dust.

Well, that thought's finally over with. Now, I can happily go to eat some breakfast.

I dragged my fluffy slippers down the staircase, rubbing the sleep off my eyes. My brain just uses too much of my energy nowadays…

I ate breakfast. It was… _whatever the maid prepared. _My mind was too tired to process what my eyes see. I finished off with some milk and (now, with more energy!) walked upstairs to my room.

The house was quite empty. My mother was probably out with Alice-related things. Dad's still overseas… Sister doesn't wake up till noon.

Getting back to my room, I sat on my bed again. Hmm. What should I do next?

I looked at my bag. There were A few things due next week… I wasn't exactly sure I they were a lot…

"Nah. I'll do them tomorrow."

I continued looking around. Nothing much… I just took out my Nintendo DS (Which I named Pinky, but it was blue) and decided to play Mario Bros.

Not so long after seeing my character eat mushrooms, I got bored. Yes. I get bored easily.

It was around noontime, so I decided to check on Nee-san. Maybe we could go out or something. I bet she'd be bored too…?

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

My knuckles collided with the white-painted door.

_No response._

Okay. Let's try that again.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

It was quiet.

I pushed the door open a bit, to peek into her room.

Gee. It was empty.

_On a date with Kyouya are we…_

With a sigh, I closed the door shut. Guess I'll be touring myself around town this weekend…

"Ya!" I raised my arms up to stretch, standing on out front porch. I wore jeans, a printed shirt, and a scarf with my rainbow sneakers.

There was a new desserts parlor around here. It opened not too long ago… Well, now I know where I'll be going!

With a smile across my face, I walked down the road. Hey, what's more fun that having some ice cream before lunch?

The place was gorgeous. Apparently, it was called _The Strawberry Tango_. The name suited the place very much, as everything—from the checker-tiled floor, to the striped walls, to the chandelier on the ceiling—was either in a million shades of pinks or white. It was like a 5 star hotel restaurant, only in gay colors.

Pink wasn't really my color, but whatever. Its ice cream. And nothing separates Nana from ice cream. _Nothing._

I went and ordered myself the most classic ice cream-related dessert that ever existed. The banana split.

It came out nicely, with three scoops of different flavoured ice cream on a long bowl, half bananas on either side, a generous amount of whipped cream, and a cherry. The whole thing glistened from the syrup that covered it and from the chandelier lights, too.

I pulled out my camera to take a shot of this beauty, and I lifted my head up to admire it once more. (What. Food is fantastic, yeah?)

As I looked up, I saw someone I wasn't expecting. Or it could have been somebody else. My eyesight isn't 20/20 and I wasn't wearing any glasses.

The flurry of orange hair and that pale skin. That orange jacket and those pants. It should be Kaoru.

My hands were still full with my camera, and my face was still looking kind of dumb, from trying to make out who that person really is. I couldn't wave, so I raised up my pinky finger and waved, or more like "bended," to the boy.

He also looked at me with a blank face. Maybe he was just trying not to laugh at my stupid look, but he nevertheless waved back, with his pinky finger.

As he walked closer to view, turns out my guess was correct. It was Kaoru.

How did I know? He wasn't smirking as Hiraku would be.

"What's this?" He did my 'pinky wave' and chuckled.

"My hands are apparently full." I moved hands, clutching the camera, stating it like it were as obvious as the Statue of Liberty. But it wasn't.

"May I?" He gestured towards the chair opposite mine.

"Sure sure." I said, while putting my camera back in my bag.

I looked at him. We smiled at each other.

Wait. Something's missing.

"Eh, where's Hikaru-kun?" I noted that half of the pair wasn't around.

"With Haruhi."

I involuntarily made a face that told Kaoru I was thinking of it the wrong way.

"Not like that!" he waved his hands in protest while chuckling again.

Man, that sounded really good to my ears.

Wait—what??

"He's preparing for the science project with Haruhi. Apparently, they're partners. He thought that she might have a hard time finding one since she just came in new not too long ago…"

Well, I bet Haruhi'd have a flock of girls on her waiting list. What is Hikaru's motive in that? Hmm…

Then, something hit me.

"What science project?" I stared at the boy with another dumb-looking face. I didn't remember us needing to submit a science project…

"You don't listen in class, do you? Its Kawasaki's class. Something about recycling materials."

"Oh." Was my short and silent reply. I swear I listen in class! Maybe my attention span just isn't good enough. Hmph.

"Since you didn't even know about it, I don't think you have a partner yet." He said. "Would you mind partnering with me?" His voice was soft. Hopeful, even.

"I wouldn't mind." I grinned. Saves me from asking strangers. Hehehe…

"Yatta!" He clapped his hands together. And there was a pause. "Uhh.. you might want to start eating that." He pointed at my banana split, which was starting to become a banana boat.

"Oh yeah." I noted, "get yourself something too. It'd make me feel bad to let you just watch me eat. Hehehe."

The meal was great. Not only because there was ice cream, but being with Kaoru was really fun. We laughed and giggled at each other's exciting stories. The more ice cream I ate, the more loose my tongue got. I think it also had the same effect on the boy.

"And I couldn't believe it you know. I actually hugged the wrong woman and call her my mom!" I told him about the time when I got lost in the department store when I was five.

"Seriously?" He laughed.

Somehow, the sound of his laughter made me feel all nice inside. It was either that, or his voice was really musical. I wonder if he's a good singer…

After a short argument about who was going to pay the bill, I let Kaoru do the honors. It may not do his ego too well if he'd let a girl who he just met for a week or so treat him to dessert.

He took out his wallet, and suddenly exclaimed, "Ah!" as if he remembered something he had forgotten. He pulled out a small card, about twice the length of a credit card, but folded in half, and handed it to me.

"What's this?" I asked without reading the text on the card.

"Kaa-san's kimono project's opening night. I thought you might want to go since we get to walk on stage after the designs." A mischievous smirk played on his lips.

* * *

I don't know why, but portraying Kaoru has become such a pain. D: I think I need to watch ouran all over again. D:

And my paragraphs got all messed up! D: Maybe I should learn to use this uploader thinggy. D:

Anyways, thank you readers&reviewers! Please click that little green text at the bottom and tell me what you think! After all, I may not spot all my typos or OOC parts. Man, there's no fluff yet. I'm also sorry that this chapter is just all about Na-chan. DDDD:

Thank you guys~!


	7. Snow In Between My Toes: Xmas Special!

Picture Perfect: Christmas Special!

**Hi guys! =D Its me again. Guess what, this is a Christmas Special! 8D *confetti***

**This is totally not connected to the plot, so yeah. :D I'm quite sorry that my update is delayed by this special chappie. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

Christmas morning. It was supposed to be the best, most awaited morning in the entire 365.75 days of the year. It was when sun was supposed to shine its yellow rays of warmth through your windows, as you sit under the Christmas tree, unwrapping gifts. It was when you could walk around the snow-covered lawn in your pajamas and no one would really care. It was when the Christmas breeze seeps through the cracks underneath your doors, which gets you in the mood for hot chocolate.

Well, at least that was _supposed_ to be my ideal Christmas.

I forgot to close the curtains yesterday, and now, the harsh sunlight is poking at my eyelids, which were still too tired to open. Christmas Eve dinners were fantastic, don't get me wrong, but they just had to end so damn _early_ in the morning and ruin my Christmas morning. Gah.

I yanked myself out of my bed and pulled my curtains in. Now, the sunlight was less painful to my eyes. I dragged my feet to the bathroom so I could wash my face. Walking down the stairs in a lazy and sleepy manner, it made me feel like a zombie. Oh yay, I'm a Christmas zombie now.

"Na-chan, you're up!" Mom called from the living room, taking a sip of what was probably her first cup of hot cocoa for the day.

I just waved, accompanied with a yawn. Sleep wasn't completely out of my system yet. My eyes adjusted to the room's lighting, then focused on our Christmas tree. It wasn't really a pine tree or anything, it was a cone-shaped imitation-tree made of blue plastic with glass ornaments dangling on them. Some of the Christmas balls were actually snow globes that were fun to shake, but very difficult to clean up after. There were also those Starbucks cup-shaped ornaments that were also made with glass with a plastic green straw poking out from the top. Nee-san wanted it.

Speaking of Rina-nee, there she was, under the tree, unwrapping her presents. On a personal opinion, she looks like a caveman hacking on a piece of meat.

There were big boxes, small ones, round ones, badly wrapped ones, and a palette of colours: our gifts. There were a lot of gifts, but they didn't mean much. They weren't supposed to. They were given by mom and dad's business contacts to us, to they'd be on my parents' good side. Kind of sad really. Christmas isn't supposed to be a formality.

I joined Rina-nee in being a prehistoric brute. Hey, it's Christmas.

"Ma, look! I got a Wacom Cintiq!" I exclaimed, waving the black box up with both my hands. She gave back a smile. Micki Designs's manager definitely knew my taste in things. I might ask Mama to get her something nice on her birthday. I unwrapped more gifts. They were mostly expensive gadgets that looked nice, but were no importance to me. I got 3 rice cookers, a fax machine, and an air cooler. What am I supposed to do with those?

There were also gifts from friends from Ouran. There was a kitty puppet (which looked like it was possessed), an Alice in the Wonderland-themed teacup set, branded bags, and even ham and cake. Come to think of it, I never got anything from any of the Host Club members…

There was now not a wrapped gift in sight. Wrapping paper shavings was all over the floor, and boxes were scattered across the living room. I'll have to ask the maids to cleanup later. While my sister was lying on her tummy, testing out a new game console she got, I decided that I'd go take a walk in my garden. It'll be like how I dreamed of Christmas, walking on a snow-covered lawn with my bare feet.

I pushed the backdoor open, feeling the cold Christmas breeze on my face. It was snowing too, but only gently. It was beautiful, the warm sunlight and the cold snow.

The café-styled tables were still out, probably from yesterday's dinner. I wouldn't blame the maids from getting too tired to clear away the furniture. I'd have died if I were still to do that…

There were a few people too, mostly of the female specie, probably enjoying the same gorgeous scenery.

"Welcome,~" sang a chorus of voices from one side of my garden. It was a bunch of teenage boys dressed up if fashionable Santa-themed clothes.

I guess even the holidays couldn't stop the Host Club.

Wait. THE HOST CLUB?

"OI! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" I screamed in a rampage, pointing accusing fingers at the boys, who are popularly known as the members of Ouran's host club. Its not that I didn't like them, but I had to know what they were doing on my lawn on Christmas morning.

"Calm down Nana-chan," said the boys alternately, raising their hands in defense. I was still berserk though. Who cared about manners? This is my house after all…

"For your information," spoke a voice that was as cold as the snow between my toes, "Your mother gave us the permission to use this area, since the tables from yesterday's party are still present, and there was no schedule booked. " Ugh. Seeing Ootori Kyouya still sent shivers down my spine. Or maybe it was because my feet were buried in the snow. Yes, it must be my feet…

"Whatever," I murmured and shrugged him away. What a great Christmas morning this is going to be.

The host club was doing their usual, pouring tea and pleasing women. I just stood there, watching them being the busy bees that they are. Everyone forgot about my existence after I behaved myself and learnt to shut up.

"Na-chan, you must be cold," said a voice, pretty much in contrast to Kyouya's. A warm cloth was draped over my back, and I turned to see who it was.

"Oh, hi Kaoru." I greeted. He had his festive suit on, but he only wore a black long-sleeved shirt for the top. Before I was about to ask him where his red coat was, I found it on my shoulders. I thanked him for keeping me warm. And for acknowledging my presence too, except I didn't say it out loud.

"Where's my gift?" He said, holding both palms out, his face imitating that of a Cheshire cat's.

"Wasn't it sent to your house?" I asked in confusion. I had mom send the Hitacchin's something nice for the holidays. I think it was a box some _instant coffee_ that the host club was so fond of.

"That was from your family." He said dully. "Wait, let me get you some tea." His host club persona was kicking in.

I followed him towards the set-up counter that held the teacups and such. Walking halfway, I noticed that I couldn't really feel my feet.

"Ah!" I yelped. I twig poked in my feet. And it was bleeding. Turns out, snow does turn red, like in the movies…

"Oi, Na-chan, who asked you not to wear shoes?" Kaoru turned to me. There was a hint of worry and panic in the tone of his voice. Suddenly, I was off the ground, I felt the wind in my hair. I could fly! Man, Santa must really love me this year!

... or not.

I was hoisted up in Kaoru's arms as he rushed indoors. He sounded alarmed as he asked the maids to tend to my wound. Kaoru-kun, I'm not going to die by having a twig stuck in my foot.

But damn it was painful.

He sat me on the sofa, where my mom was sitting a few minutes ago, and watched anxiously as the maid was pulling out the twig, rubbing on some medication, and putting a band-aid on my foot.

"See? I'm still alive." I mocked, and told him not to worry too much. I grinned and tried to stand up, winced at the pain that surged through my foot, and threw myself back at the couch. "Okay, maybe I'm not too okay."

"Don't be too excited," the boy chuckled, ruffling the messy hair on my head. I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. He didn't have to be so nice to me… Maybe it was only his Host Club-self…

"Saa… what's your gift for me?" I teased. I wasn't really expecting anything, but I can hope, right?

"Here." He said with a smile, but his body motionless. Was he playing a joke?

"Where?" I was looking all over him for anything that resembled a colorful box with a ribbon.

"Na-chan," he sighed, "not all gifts come in Christmas wrappers…"

"Eh?" I pretended not to comprehend, but I think I know where this is going… There was a certain heat on my cheeks.

I felt warm and fuzzy all over, as the boy pulled me to a bear hug. It must be the Santa-fur…

"You don't need to be sad on Christmas morning." I felt his warm breath on my neck, "You have me to keep you happy…"

I think I'm getting a fever…

* * *

**Okay, that was a bit lame. :I**

**I'm trying to be romantic here, but I just can't help being cheesy and lame. *bows in apology***

**Also, in case any of you wonder why Kaoru perceives that Nana is sad, is because she has been having violent reactions early in the morning and she wasn't exactly smiling. Who'd be happy when your lawn was being invaded by you schoolmates during a holiday? Definitely not her.**

**:D**

**Anyway, please review! The next update is already half-done and it would be ready… say, after a few reviews?**


	8. Soaked in Punch

"_What's this?" I asked without reading the text on the card._

"_Kaa-san's kimono project's opening night. I thought you might want to go since we get to walk on stage after the designs." A mischievous smirk played on his lips._

"USO!" I immediately snatched the card. In the process, my fingers brushed against his, slightly. Just slightly…

It was those small, classy, expensive-looking invitations. The card was silvery and there were rainbow colored cherry blossoms that decorated the edges. The words were in black, printed in some vintage-looking font.

_The Kimono Project_

_Sunday, 14 November, 2009. 7pm-9pm._

_Grand Ballroom, Level 2, Sakura Hotel._

I flipped the invitation open, showing the programme and details of the show. On the bottom end, there was a list of what seemed to be names of featured designers that caught my attention.

"UWEEE… WE'RE HERE!" My index finger pointed almost accusingly at the card, showing it to Kaoru. I could tell my face was in utter disbelief because the muscles around my mouth were sore from twitching. I could feel that the whole restaurant was staring at me. Not like I cared. I would burst if I bottled up this excitement.

The boy just smiled sweetly at me, ignoring stares of random people. "I guess we are." He said, scratching the back of his head rather casually.

"Uwaa…" I was still in a daze, day dreaming about how the event'll turn out.

Xxx

School passed just like a whirlwind. It was busy, and it kept my brain spinning round and round inside my head, especially for maths. But it ended just like that. It was the weekend now, and we all know what's so special about this weekend.

Xxx

Because I didn't expect any events like this, I did not pack any formal attire into my suitcase to Japan. I could always buy new ones though. Mom didn't complain and Kaoru offered to help me pick something out.

Halfway though my breakfast, the doorbell rang. I didn't bother. Nothing goes between me and my Saturday morning yoghurt.

A few moments later, the maids ushered the visitor in. I didn't really care. It's the visitors that have to adjust to seeing me in my bunny-print pajamas, sitting like Detective L, and eating pancakes and strawberry yogurt. I don't need to look decent. This is my house after all.

The maid said something, but she wasn't talking to me. I was too busy swirling the strawberry in my yogurt.

"Nana-sama, Hitachiin-sama has arrived." The maid said politely, probably for the second time.

I looked up. Seeing the orange-haired boy, my hands went to straighten my clothes involuntarily. My feet left the edge of my chair and met the ground.

The boy smiled at me.

My brain did not really comprehend at first, but it did, after a few seconds.

Today was supposed to be shopping day. Oops…

This is going to be so embarrassing…

Gladly, Kaoru was not very rude to say anything about my current getup. In fact, he was quite the gentleman, waiting for me at the lounge the entire time. He was really nice about it, me being unready, forgetting about shopping day and all.

Chanel, Louie Vuitton, Gucci… Clothes shopping with the boy was a rather fun experience. He had good taste and all, and I have always wanted to try many dresses and have someone just sit there and comment. Just like in 27 dresses, except the ones I tried on aren't so tacky.

"How about this?" I asked, pulling away the curtains of the fitting room. It was a red Betsey Johnson tube dress.

"Turn around."

I did.

"The fit is quite nice, and I like the color on your skin." He said, still looking at me. Or the red dress. "But the purple dress you tried on a while ago was good too…"

"Well, there's the orange one that's also-"

Grumble grumble grumble…

Oops.

The boy gave a rather heartfelt chuckle, "Oh yeah. I cut your breakfast short, didn't I?" I smiled sheepishly. Of course I didn't. "Let's get something to eat, then. Its past one already anyway."

But, that meant that we'd still have to go around and look for clothes! And shoes! After lunch… It was a fantabulous idea at first, but I was getting tired of putting on and putting off shitloads of petticoat. I also got tired of fixing my hair when it got messied up every time I pulled something over my head. You can just imagine the amount of static electricity in there…

"But…" I clutched on to the red cloth.

He didn't hear the rest of my complaint and just patted my _bare_ shoulder. "Your stomach's more important. Get changed." And he literally pushed me back into the fitting room and pulled the curtains shut.

Oh, so nice…

Xxx

He accompanied me back to the house after our little shopping episode. I ended up getting the said red dress, and a pair of maroon heels. I finally have a pair of red shoes. Yay!

I thanked him for the day, and his time. My mom did too, and even had him bring home a roll of _Brazo de Mercedes_ cake (that was made by one of our maids that came from… where was it again?) in appreciation.

Xxx

An unusual buzzing sound was irritating my ears. Buzz… Buzz… Buzz…

I tossed over on my bead, reaching for whatever that was making that noise on my side table. It happened to be my cellphone. I flipped it open, with my eyes still closed, and held it close to my face. "Hulloo…," my croaking morning voice slurred into to the reciever, dripping with sleep.

Surprisingly, no one replied over from the other end. Rather, there was no sound at all. No background noise, no people laughing, no chappy noises that sounded like TV static. "Hello? Hmmm..?"

I held my phone up in the air. The light was too bright, shining in my eyes, which weren't entirely open.

"1 New Message," it said on the screen.

Dang.

"Where are you?" was the message. I scrolled down. "Sender: Kaoru"

I lazily pushed the button that looked like a red telephone and went back to my main screen.

11:42am. The bright yellow numbers were like a tub of cold water that hit me square in the face. I immediately shot out of bed, slipped on my blanket that had spilled on the floor, got back up, and got ready in the smallest span of time I could manage.

I took the paper bags that contained the show clothes, and hopped into my batmobile. Err… car.

I literally bust in the hotel lobby, rushing at the speed of light, and jumped into the ballroom. In the most unglamorous state possible. Brown hair was curly in all the wrong places, t-shirt was worn the other way around (gladly it was hidden under my hoodie. No one saw. Shh!), and scarf was just draping from one shoulder.

"Oh! Alice!" The pretty pixie-cut lady exclaimed, hands clasped together. She seemed pleased so suddenly. Yes, the woman who gave me the opportunity to be here, Hitachiin-san. Somehow she liked to call me Alice. My name is Nana, hello… It didn't really matter though. It was actually nice-sounding. "You can go to the 734 suite. They're all getting ready there. Have you had lunch yet?"

Maybe she heard about my stomach during the shopping episode.

I shook my head, but reassured her that I was going to be okay. I went up to the said room, where the designers are supposed to hang out with the models, and see that all the make up is being done properly.

Tok tok tok.

I was greeted by a rather short lady. She definitely looked asian, eyes were blue because of contact lenses, but her hair was platinum blonde, and I'm quite sure that that's no wig.

"Oh. You must be the Alice girl." She said, and left the open door. I felt like I have seen her somewhere. Maybe a magazine editorial?

The redhead boy that I shared the project with was busy looking into the mirror, fixing his white bow tie. A classic look, white swallowtail suit, grey shirt, and black vest. He suddenly looked taller and more handsome than I have ever seen, or could have ever imagined him to be.

He must have seen me staring through the reflection. "Hi Nana," He greeted casually and smiled.

Xxx

At first, I was wondering why preparations started so early in the morning, when the actual show was at seven. Now I know. Time passes by so fast when one's busy. I was so busy fixing the headpieces, making sure that the small lanterns and flowers stuck to the model's hair in the right places. Kaoru made sure that the draped cloth and the petticoat (yes, petticoat kimono doll dress.) was fluffy enough.

It was easily 6pm.

"Okay, models, get all your asses down! Get makeup done in 5!" One of the staff ladies was shouting at the door. Designers followed their respective models down, helping them move the in the delicate pieces of art that they wore. So I did too.

Kaoru suddenly turned to me. "Hey, you didn't change yet…" I was still in my wrong-sided shirt hid under the hoodie.

"OH YAHH." My mouth gaped open. OH MY GOD. HOW COULD I FORGET.

I slipped into my dress and shoes as fast as I could. I left the toilet, and on my way out of the suite, the fake-blonde lady called me. Apparently, she was a makeup artist. And apparently, she wasn't so old. She was just like my sister.

"I'm sorry, I didn't seem to have gotten your name…" I tried to sound polite, even if it was not totally necessary. She was already quite rude to me when I first met her.

"Name's Van." She said. "Bet you've seen me, huh? The look you give me says you do." She just finished curling my hair, and was now putting gunk on my face.

Oh. Vanilla Peachstock, the make-up artist for Tomato, one of Japan's teenage fashion magazines. I have always thought that her colours were nice, given that they were not further photoshopped. I doubted that her name was real, too. I mean,.. right?

While I was still thinking, she slapped my back, sending my train of thought to a stop. "How rude, you ignored me. Huh. Well, you're good to go." There's something in that smirk that I did not quite like…

As I was in a hurry, I only caught a glance of myself though the mirror. In peripheral view. I thought I saw Ronald McDonald. Or maybe I need to see my eye doctor soon.

I did my best to ignore all the stares people threw at me. It was not fun. I swear that Van girl was out to get me…

"What a relief! Nana, you're…" That all too familiar voice tuned down once I turned around. "Ah."  
Kaoru seemed rather stunned for that split of a fraction of a second, and regained whatever composure that he lost. "Let's go get something to eat, okay?"

The stand-up buffet was the first event of the night. Its was when waves of people came in the ballroom doors and flooded the room. Either to eat cold shrimp, or to talk to the designers. Mrs. Hitachiin had almost all the attention. I had almost all the stares. Was I really that bad?

Well, Kaoru didn't seem to mind it one bit. Or maybe he did. I think he keeps on biting the inside of his cheek whenever he turns to look at me. I think.

I was talking to one of the guests while having a glass of punch, hoping that it would wash off whatever horrible lipstick that failure of a make-up artist put on my face.

And this very cold sensation washed up my back, and on my hair.

"Oh! Oh my God! I'm like, so, so sorry. Are you, like, okay, babe?" An annoying voice shrieked. I was too busy being shocked, and was looking down. I saw cola and ice cubes on the floor.

"I'm fine… fine…" I tried to wave all the attention off. I didn't need a megaphone to announce my horrible fate.

Kaoru came to my view. I'm supposed to be more embarrassed that anything else, but somehow, his concerned face got me feeling warm. "Nana, nana…" he brushed the stray, wet locks of disheveled hair away from my face with one hand, the other holding his drink.

I was still refusing any help, though I really didn't mind it…

"OH DEAR..!" a wash of blonde shocked my view. It also shocked my ears. "I'm like, so darned sorry…!" She waved her arms in the air frantically, hitting Kaoru's arm in the process. The arm that was holding a glass of fruit punch. The glass didn't do much to me, but due to some stupid law of physics, the cold pink juice was sent splashing on my face.

At least my clown makeup is gone.

The boy in the white tux pushed his empty glass to a random person in the crowd, held me on both shoulders and led me out of the room while I was too busy rubbing the sweet drink out of my eyes.

The first step I took was the death of me. I should probably ask the maids to use cola to lubricate the treadmill at home. The drink was damn slippery.

My whole body crashed on the floor. Luckily, or unluckily, people evaded me. Ha. A crack shot to my ears. I involuntarily felt around my body to see if I broke anything.

It wasn't my bones, but something broke. My new red heel. Yes, _heel_, in singular.

"Oi… Nana-chan." Kaoru's voice was rather pleading. He didn't ask me if "I was okay," because I clearly wasn't. Instead, he just draped his, not to mention, white, swallowtail coat. "

Seeing that losing one heel deemed me unable to walk, I was leaning forward to get my heels off- and suddenly I was off the ground. My brain did not comprehend immediately, but it seemed that I was being carried off like a bride. Except that I am not, nor do I look as glam as one.

"Don't cry, don't cry…" he whispered into my ear as we were heading off to the exit.

I didn't think I was crying. My eyes had a hard time opening, so I kept on rubbing it and blinking nonstop to get my visual senses back. I was also too busy covering up my red face from my knight in white armor and whoever is there that might have recognized me. In the process, maybe I got a bit teary. What did I do to that girl, anyway? I was just being _there_. I didn't even talk back to her or anything, not even a glare. I've never even met her. What gave her the drive to ruin my life? On this day, of all days? Okay, maybe I was crying, just a bit.

Tears streamed down my cheeks without me even noticing it, and I was making those crying sounds that sounded like hiccups. "Shh… Its okay, its okay. I'll get you fixed up." A careful hand held me close.

I could imagine people staring. The scene was very… thought-provoking. Psycho godzilla girlfriend in red dress wrecked rampage in hotel restaurant after breakup, nice-looking, now ex-boyfriend trying to calm her down, carries her back and locks her up in hotel room. Haha. Funny.

Ding! We went into the lift.

I was glad that he didn't ask me any questions like "What did you do to her?" or "Do you even know her?" Not implying that I could have started a war with my professional skills of being snobby and rude when I want to. But rather, he was just being there for me. Clearly understanding of what I was feeling now. Devastation.

It was my first fashion night with other artists. Come on…

The suite door opened. My senses weren't back yet, so I just stood by the door, one foot three inches higher that the other, where Kaoru left me standing, still bawling.

He was rummaging through one of the suitcases, until he noticed my lack of common sense to do anything. "Get cleaned up." He instructed softly, handing me a towel and a bath robe, and patted my sticky hair.

I peeked out from the bathroom, tumble-dried hair and bathrobe on. "Here." He handed me a white bunch of cloth, knowing that I would be so embarrassed to leave the toilet premises in my lack of dress. After a few moments, I emerged from the toilet. Kaoru turned to me, and there was that split-second stare, like you see in movies. The stare that was better than any compliment a person could give.

The dress was a baby-doll that ended just before my knees. The top part was just a simple white tube, but the skirt part was very unique. It bubbled at the end, but light grey cloth roses could be seen through the organza cloth that wrapped them all up. I really liked it. But, "Where did you get this dress?"

"Oh. I brought it with me in case something like this would happen." He replied. He changed too, because his coat got stained with punch and cola, thanks to yours truly. The dress shirt was now replaced with a gray shirt and a white blazer. "Well, at least now we match," he said, looking into the vanity mirror where both of us could be seen.

"Why did you bring extra clothes for me, then?" He walked me to the chair infront of the mirror, where Van did my clown makeup.

He took the blow dryer and started drying my hair. "It's one of my first creations, and I always bring it to my mom's shows. A lucky charm, I guess. Never thought it would really come in handy though…"

Oh shit. Did I just violate someone's lucky charm?

"EH?" I shouted through the howling of the blow dryer, "THEN YOU CAN YOU LET ME WEAR IT?"

"You look good in it." He took the curling iron, "And we match." I could see his Cheshire smile from the mirror.

Hair was done in no time, and, "I'm ready to go." I said, jumping out of the chair. I cannot miss my own runway now, can I?

I was pushed back into my chair, "Hey, hold it." He went through his suitcase again and brought out a small bag that clinked in its insides when he moved it. "Make-up." Kaoru gave me a smile.

"Close your eyes," he instructed in his cool, soft voice. I felt a soft thing touch my eyelids. It felt nice. The touch was way more delicate that what that evil lady did.

Dab. Dab. Dab.

After a while, there was no more touching. I let my eyelids flutter open.

Shockingly, my view of the luxurious hotel room was reduced to a canvas of golden yellow. They never looked so beautiful, his eyes. So intense, the colour.

It felt awkward having someone's face so close to mine that I could hear his soft breath. The distance was closing, slowly but surely, like there was a magnetic field. No matter how fast my heart was pounding on my ribcage, time seemed to slow by the millisecond.

His thumb reached out to wipe off some colour from the edge of my right eye. "There. No wonder it looked a bit off just now," he chuckled. Kaoru strode off to the counter near the door to collect his wallet and other belongings. "C'mon. Let's go! Weren't you the one in a hurry just now?" He asked in a happy voice.

My brain refused to digest anything that happened after the much-anticipated-almost-kiss moment. I just sat there, dumbly, like a doll. After a few blinks, my feet decided to take the initiative to run forward and catch up with my partner despite the fact that my brain was still swimming in the gutter.

How anti-climactic.

**HEY! How's everyone? I'm sorry for this update that took foreeeeveeeeer.  
I always forget to upload it whenever I go online. D:  
Stupid memory. Must eat mangoes! (They prevent Alzheimer's.)  
Reviews are much appreciated!  
Also, please do point out the parts that you think are very good and the parts that you don't like at all. Errors too.**

**I was thinking of doing this little Q&A segment with Nana after each chapter. What do you all think? ****  
Please do comment on it! :D  
If you are interested, you can start asking questions from this moment on! :D**

**Thanks for all the love and support!  
I shall be awaiting your feedback.**


End file.
